Deaths in a bloody night
by Full Moon-nya
Summary: Una noche de sexo, una ilusión, un rechaso, una venganza, sangre inocente derramada-Mira lo que puede pasar si te equivocas/Mal summary lo se pero llamativo¿No? Bien, este es el mismo fics "Lo que puede pasar" Pero lo hice completo


**Hola queridos lectores**

**No he podido continuar el fics "ReCoRdÁnDoTe" hasta ahora así que estoy pensando en borrarlo y volver a escribirlo cambiando algunas cositas**

**Sé que muchos de mis lectores me van a lanzar tomates, cascaras de banana y botes de leche (?) pero la verdad es que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza ni el siguiente capítulo (Probablemente esto lo escriba antes de decidirme de subir el capitulo que pude escribir)**

**Bueno, sin más que decir para entretenerlos…**

**Soul: ¡Mentira! Solo lo hace para tratar de apagar vuestra furia asesina**

**Soul~ Cállate o te dejare sin tu "Orgullo", "Amiguito" o como le digas al de allá abajo**

**Diablillo: OOOH~ Esto se pondrá bueno, voy a tentarla un poquito…Hazlo Full, se que quieres hacer eso y se lo merece por descubrirte en plena presentación**

**¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que solo estas en la mente de Soul?**

**Diablillo: Ni yo mismo se eso. Como dijiste/escribiste "Se suponía"**

**Bueno, con lo que iba: Pasen y lean**

**Declaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenece; son del GRAN Atsushi Okubo-sama (Me voy a quedar con este declaimer por fin)**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FICS CONTIENE LEMMON Y GORE. NO ES ACTO PARA CARDIACOS. SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMMON O EL GORE NO ENTTRES, NO ME RESPONSABILITO NI VOY A AGUANTAR QUEJAS SOBRE ESA CLASIFICACIÓN. NO ES ACTO PARA PERSONAS QUE NO ESTEN ACOSTUMBRADAS A ESTO O MENORES DE 12, POR ESO LLEVA EL RATED M**

**%&%$$%$&%$&**

_**Deaths in a bloody night**_

Sentí como me acorralaba y me empezaba a tocar la pierna derecha y me besaba el cuello. Estaba experimentando unas sensaciones que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Estaba entre uno de los estantes repleto de libros viejos de la biblioteca que siempre frecuentaba para estudiar, informarme, pasar el rato, desahogarme, entre otras cosas

-N-no…no lo hagas…detente-Dije con dificultad y abrumada por el placer tratando de separarlo de mi

-¿En serio quieres que pare? Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa-Dijo el chico que me acorralaba. Estaba acercando su mano a cierta zona sensible

-P-p-para…sabes que soy v-virgen-Dije con la mente totalmente en blanco

-Venga, seré suave-Dijo con voz sensual-Adema, yo se que tu quieres-Dijo mientras mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja

Empezó a desvestirme mientras yo me dejaba llevar por el placer que me transmitía este chico. Estaba muy excitada. Le quité la chaqueta que tenía un la remera; a mí solo me quedaba la ropa interior. Empezó a lamer y besar mi piel expuesta mientras yo reprimía los gemidos de placer

Mi poca cordura me decía "Dale un golpe y aléjate de el" pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón pedía más y más. Yo amaba a este chico que tenía fama de mujeriego y créanme que eso por ahora no me importaba.

Sabía como terminaría esto pero, mientras él me acariciara y besara no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Seguimos con este jueguito peligroso hasta el final de las cosas y lo hicimos varias veces, el terminando varias veces dentro mío en un placentero orgasmo

**&&%%$$%%$&$&%$**

Miraba insistentemente el aparato que descansaba tranquilo en la cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Agarró el aparatico y comenzó a teclear de nuevo escribiendo un mensaje "Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Dime ¿Qué fue para ti la otra noche? Para mí fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. T.A.M Pd: Espero volver a verte pronto" y lo envió al número destinado. Después de pocos minutos el aparato sonó y lo agarro entre sus manos desesperada, tecleando rápidamente para abrir el mensaje recién llegado. Se llevó una gran sorpresa ¿Cuál fue? El mensaje de entrada decía "Mejor no que hagas ilusiones, para mí no fue nada más que una noche de sexo. Deberías agradecer que fui yo quien te quito la virginidad" Esa contesta la destrozó

La chica rubia se levantó de la cama con su mirada oliva escondida tras su flequillo. Fue directo a su armario cambiándose a una falda blanca y una gabardina blanca con capucha, y después a la habitación siguiente a buscar lo que necesitaba encendiéndolo en el bolsillo de su gabardina

-Hijita~…-La llamo un peli-rojo -Hijita~ ¿Qué estás haciendo?~

-No te importa-Dijo la rubia cortante y con una voz diferente a la de siempre. La rubia se dio media vuelta pero fue detenida por el peli-rojo

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado actuado muy raro últimamente-Dijo el peli-rojo dándole la vuelta. Cuando vio el frente de la rubia retrocedió dos pasos y se cayó al suelo. Hasta su propio padre le tenía miedo-¿Q-qué te pasa? ¿E-en quien te has convertido ahora?-Dijo espantado

-No te importa-Dije mientras me doy media vuelta y voy hacia la salida.

Esta noche seria la noche en que los seres mágicos más sádicos apoyarían a una sola persona, a la persona que los supera: A la hija del diablo. La que era todo un ángel, la que era lo opuesta al rey del mal: Una persona dulce, ingenua, inteligente, inocente, sincera, sin tretas o telaraña que explorar; ahora se convertía en algo peor que su padre y creador. Muchos le decían "Misifú", "El oscuro", "El que habita abajo", "El tentador", entre otros; pero, con esos apodos se quedaban cortos

Camino por esas calles desoladas, siendo un espectro del que todos huían por miedo a perder el al alma, pero, ella solo quería un alma, el alma de ese chico que había corrompido la suya propia sin importarle. Ahora no le importaba ser castigada severamente mientras cumpliera su deseo de comerse "Esa alma"

Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio donde habitaba el al "Alma elegida" alzó la vista al cielo ahora nublado y lluvioso. El cielo no estaba negro o gris por las nubes, estaba rojo carmín. Saco la rosa guardada en su bolsillo y la admiro por unos minutos, se mordió el dedo y dejo caer la sangre en el centro de la rosa

Guardo la rosa en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del edificio. Aquí empezaba una venganza. Abrió completamente la puerta y entro directo hacia la recepcionista cortándole el cuello con un cuchillo. Mire el cuerpo inerte y me encantó que su sangre manchara mi ropa y cara. Agarre un hacha de emergencia que no sabía para que estaba ahí, guardé mi cuchillo y seguí con mi camino

Subí las escaleras y fui tambaleándome por los pasillos por la locura que se acrecentaba en mi interior. Algunos curiosos escuchaban mis pasos y se asomaban para ver qué pasaba pagándolo: Al primero solo le clavé el hacha en el pecho, al segundo le corté un brazo, al tercero lo deje sin pierna, al cuarto lo corte por la mitad, al quinto le corte por la mitad la parte de arriba de la cabeza haciendo que me llenará toda de sangre en cada matanza y que riera enloquecida y complacida por cada persona que mataba, me encantaba ver sus sesos o intestinos saltan de un lado al otro llenándome de sangre.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba el premio gordo ya la sangre escurría por las escaleras y el pasillo, por cada alma y cuerpo más sangre y sesos volando de aquí para acá y de allá para acá, pero, eso se acabó por hoy por que tenia a mi presa detrás de la puerta frente mío

Por fin me vengaría y llegaría hasta su alma

**$%&%%&%$&%**

**Bien, este es el fin**

**Noo, mentira, no me crean tan mala~**

**$&&&%$%&$**

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y la cerré de portazo mientras me escondía rápidamente entre las sombras de los rincones. Escuche unos ruidos en el cuarto de portador del alma y la de alguien más; ya tenía otra victima

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó una voz femenina

-No se~-Dijo la voz masculina-Venga, olvídalo-Dijo la misma voz desde el cuarto, sensualmente

Agarré el primer objeto que tenía en frente llenándolo de sangre y lo lancé contra la pared haciendo un estridente ruido de algo roto. Era un porta-retrato de cristal vacio, al igual que mi alma

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo alarmado mi victima masculina-Voy a ver-Escuché como se levantaba y abria la puerta encontrándose con el porta-retrato desparramado en el suelo

Me le acerqué por detrás para partirlo a la mitad pero escuché a la otra chica acercarse a la puerta. Antes de que dijera nada le corte el cuello y me escondí de nuevo en la oscuridad de el mundo

-¿Eh?-Volteaste a ver asustándote con la imagen frente tuyo. Tenías miedo, se te veía en los ojos. Te levantaste y miraste a todos lados en busca de algo extraño

-Hola-Te digo colocándome detrás de ti; y con vos sensual-¿Disfrutaste?-Te das la media vuelta y retrocedes tropezando con el cuerpo, cayendo al suelo y llenándote de sangre ajena

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntas exaltado. Estas temblando solo con unas sabanas alrededor de tu cuerpo

Me acerco a ti lentamente, memorizando cada expresión puesta de tu parte por cada paso de mi parte. Me encanta verte indefenso frente a mí. Te levantas y corres encerrándote en el baño. Avanzo hacia ti pisando la sangre derramada y espero a estar cerca de la pared que nos separa para traspasarla. Te encuentro en la bañera con tus rodillas pegadas al pecho y abrasándolas. Alzas la mirada con miedo impregnado en tus ojos

-Se lo que piensas: Piensas que soy un monstruo-Te digo haciendo que mis ojos cambien de color a causa de la ira y la sed de sangre-Pero, este monstruo fue creado gracias a ti-Te digo acercándome a ti

La puerta se abre de golpe sobresaltándote; de ella entra el cuerpo ensangrentado de toda la gente que murió hasta ahora, con cadenas a su alrededor y con lo que parecen espectros de películas sosteniendo esas cadenas. Empiezas a gritar de miedo. Te agarro del mentón y acerco tu cara a la mía y te digo-Esto también es tu culpa-Señalando a los recién llegados

Con el hacha te corto una pierna sin soltar tu mentón y haciendo que des un alarido de dolor; vuelvo a empuñar el hacha cortando esta vez tu otra pierna y de siguiente tú brazo acompañado de más alaridos y más sangre en mi ropa haciendo que me carcajee con la locura impregnada en mi voz

Me alejo de ti y me doy media vuelta ordenando a los otros a acercarse, te agarran y tú miras a todos lados en busca de ayuda, una ayuda que no va a llegar nunca. Centras tu mirada asustada en mí y yo te miro con ternura y amor

-Yo te amo de verdad-Digo cambiando mi expresión a la anterior- Pero…-Digo empuñando en alto el hacha de filo rojo completamente lleno de sangre-Mira Lo que puede pasar si te equivocas -Y dejo caer el hacha cortándote por la mitad, acompañada de un grito tuyo y de tu sangre en todas partes. Tus restos caen al suelo y todo lo demás desaparece. Agarro tus restos y te separo en varias partes guardándote en mi bolso blanco, ahora rojo por tu sangre

Como lo dije: Esto es lo que puede pasar si _te equivocas_, creíste que yo podía ser una más en tu lista pero, te equivocaste; jugaste con fuego y también lo pagaste.

De ahora en adelante en las cayes rondaría una asesina bautizada por los habitantes como _"Murderous Night"_.

**$&&%$$%$&$$&%$&**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy sangriento? ¿Muy gore?**

**No escribí ningún nombre para que se lo puedan imaginar como otras parejas, solo hay que cambiarles unos aspectos y ya**

**Al principio había pensado en hacer un one-shot pero me dije a mi misma "Naah…mejor dejarlos con la intriga" luego dije "Pero, sería mejor un one-shot o se vería muy corto" luego "Naah…mejor dejarlos con la intriga" y así sucesivamente hasta que lo hice en one-shot**

**Creo que ya saben quién es quién y ya lo han entendido teniendo en cuenta unas cosas**

**Si creen que es muy pasadito lo dejare así y si les gusto también (?)**

**Disculpen que no ahiga escrito de "ReCoRdAnDoTe" pero, como dije, lo borrare y modificaré muy pronto**

**Bueno, aquí los dejo**

**Full Moon-nya **

**Sigue los puntos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
